Girl Talk
by Agent-G
Summary: Years later the girls get together for a relaxing evening having a girl's night with all their friends. Yang comes up with a drinking game and things get a bit adult with their game as they start to learn a bit more about each other and their relationships. *Warning Adult Conversations on Sex* Pairings Yang/Jaune, Blake/Sun, Nora/Ren, Weiss/Flint, Ruby/Oscar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and make no profit from this.**

**AN: warning there are lots of adult conversations in this as all are aged up to appropriate ages. Also full pairings are Ruby/Oscar, Weiss/Flynt, Blake/Sun, Nora/Ren, Jaune/Yang. So no one is surprised if a pairing you don't like is in this. Please don't complain about a pairing even though you knew about it going in. There's nothing more disrespectful to leave a review that's just 'this would have been good if (pairing) wasn't in the story' and that's it.**

**So last warning, the pairings are listed and this is an adult themed one-shot so don't read it if you're not into girl's talking about naughty things they get up to.**

**RWBY: Girl Talk**

It was a few years after the defeat of Salem, you would think that the defeat of the biggest evil in the world that had for untold centuries had been responsible for more death than anything else in the history of the world, had manipulated countless people, started who knew how many wars the world would be all peaceful.

That was a hard no.

The world moved on as it usually did, the Grimm were still a threat but without Salem to lead them they were more aimless now and the amount of Grimm were now back down to a more manageable level. There were still groups that wanted power, still bandits and criminals making trouble but it felt less like the world was ending for a group of friends.

Currently they were in the Vale apartment of Ruby Rose, the young woman had all her friends together which was rare these days so she wanted to celebrate. Her friends were all for it as they had gone out on the town for some fun. They returned back to the living room everyone sitting in a circle, some chairs were taken from the kitchen just so everyone had a place to sit if they didn't want to sit on the floor.

"Oh man we need to get together more," Yang sighed as she lay on the ground grinning. "I still can't believe Junior's place is still up and running after all this time."

"Did you have to start that fight?" Weiss sighed.

"It's tradition at this point," Yang stated. "Besides those twins were giving me crap about my arm."

It had been the first time she had returned to that club since she had lost her original arm. After a few years of having it she didn't mind it anymore. Although the twins had been taking a bit too much joy in teasing her about it, they learned their lesson on pushing a huntress too far.

"Eh their outfits were trash anyway." This was from Coco she had her female partner Velvet had joined them on the fun. Although they had been upperclassmen it wasn't until the second battle of Beacon when they had all come together with many other huntsmen and huntresses to retake the place from the Grimm that they had met up again.

After that, they had stayed in touch with team RWBY and JPR.

"But it was so much fun," Nora threw her hands up with a smile. "Almost wish I had my hammer with me."

"I'm so glad you didn't," Blake sighed knowing the damage she could do with it.

"Are you sure he won't call the cops?" This was Ilia, she had joined them as she had been in the city at the time and wanted to reconnect with Blake and her friends. This was the first time she was getting to know Coco and Velvet and so far she liked them.

"No way," Yang waved it off. "Junior is an information broker and some of his side businesses aren't exactly 'legal' so he doesn't want to rock the boat."

"I still can't believe we did that," Weiss sighed into her hands. "I swear if this ends up in the media I'm blaming you."

"Oh so Miss Heiress is worried about a little bad PR?" Yang teased.

"Yes," Weiss snapped at her. "And I'm not exactly the same heiress anymore after I broke up the SDC."

This was something she had done with her mother's help after they had managed to wrestle control from her father. They had broken up the company, this was done because Weiss felt that having a monopoly was too much power. Not only that but a company could only grow with healthy competition, it would allow other companies to grow and challenge them, making SDC change and adapt in response.

"I'm sure Flynt doesn't mind that," Nora teased her next.

Weiss blushed thinking back on Flynt Coal, she had met up with him again back when she and her friends had infiltrated Atlas in their adventures there. She had managed to spend some time with him and found that she had rather liked him. They shared a love for music, business and he had been very helpful in helping her with the SDC after she hired his father to help run the Atlas branch. Some of her father's old toadies had to be removed of course.

It was during that time that after a few months of working together she had found him asking her out. It started innocently enough but now they had been dating for two years.

"Come on guys, I'm happy that Weiss found someone that makes her smile," Ruby said seeing her partner and BFF blush slightly.

"Uh huh," Blake smirked taking a look at Ruby. "And how long have you and Oscar been together now?"

"A year and a half," Ruby blushed this time. They had moved into this place together six months ago, he was out with the rest of the guys at the moment.

"I still can't believe that guy had Ozpin in his head," Coco muttered shaking her head.

"Ozpin left after we defeated Salem," Ruby told them remembering how lost Oscar had seemed for that first week. He said it was like a piece of him had disappeared. "He still had a lot of the memories but it's just him now."

"Hey you never know how things turn out," Yang shrugged. "Take me and Jaune, I never would have thought when I first met him that 'wow this guy that threw up on my shoe…I'm going to bang him' when we first met."

That got a laugh out of them.

"How did that happen?" Velvet asked. "I heard you two got together a year ago but I never heard how."

"Yeah details girl," Coco smirked.

"Well at first it was just that we had picked the same assignment. Protect this town that had been having Grimm problems." Yang shrugged remembering it. "Boy were we surprised but it was a good week. We spent the time catching up, fighting off Grimm, watching each other's backs. It was pretty fun after that we kind of started taking a few more assignments together."

"I mean everyone was kind of doing their own thing and both of us just didn't have much going on. So we decided that it was better to keep being teamed up for a bit. We worked well together and it was fun. Six months later we were still traveling together and doing missions and then one day I started to notice that Vomit Boy had grown into kind of a hunk."

"He has grown a bit since Beacon," Coco nodded having first seen him during the help with taking back Beacon from the Grimm and during the help with reconstruction had seen that he had filled out a bit more too.

"Yeah there was his sexual tension between us," Yang smiled. "Caught him looking at me a few times, then one night during a celebration after a mission we both had a few drinks and then I kissed him."

Ruby grinned having heard the story before but didn't get tired of it. She liked the fact that one of her closest friends and sister were together and made each other happy.

"That's it?" Coco asked.

"Hell no when he kissed me back I took him straight to our room and we-" Yang was suddenly interrupted by Ruby.

"Ah! I don't need to hear that again!" Ruby covered her ears as Yang could go into detail when she started up with her and Jaune.

"Oh please I know for a fact you and Oscar have been up to alone," Yang rolled her eyes.

Ruby shifted as the fact that Yang knew about it had been that the first time they had sex had been when they had been visiting her dad. Everyone had been out and they were supposed to have been gone for the whole day. They had just finished when her dad came back and caught them just after they had finished, they had still been naked in bed when he walked in. She had never been so embarrassed in her life, it was also when she and Oscar started to think of getting a place together.

"I don't think anyone here is 'innocent' in that regard," Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I think everyone here is in a relationship right?" Nora looked around.

Ilia nodded her head she had met a nice Faunus girl a year ago, things were starting to get a bit serious too. Coco shrugged she was 'between relationships' at the moment but Velvet's ears dropped.

"Actually I broke up with my boyfriend three months ago." The brunet admitted.

"Ouch," Yang winced. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Velvet shook her head, "No it just wasn't working out. I was away too often as a Huntress and over time we were growing apart."

"That's what happens when you fall for a civilian," Coco sighed patting her friend's shoulder, as she had been the one Velvet had come to her home at eight in the afternoon in tears that day.

"Well look at it this way," Yang shrugged. "You're young, hot and on the market."

"That's what I said!" Coco smirked.

Velvet only blushed, she was starting to think about dating again.

"Well this got a bit depressing," Blake sighed.

Yang suddenly got an idea, "Hey I know."

She got up and went to the kitchen she started to look for. "Hey Rubes where do you keep the good stuff?"

Ruby paused wondering what her sister meant for a moment before sighing. "Top self above the stove."

Yang found what she was looking for and came back with a bottle of liquor. "Isn't this the one I gave you when you guys moved in together?"

"Yang you know Oscar and me don't drink all that much."

Yang shrugged before leaving it on the living room table and came back with glasses. "Okay I say we have a little game."

"What kind of game?" Blake said with hesitation getting an idea of where she was going but wasn't sure of the whole picture.

"You guys remember 'Never have I ever'?" She saw the nods. "Okay we'll take turns and someone says something they've never done, everyone who has done it takes a shot."

"Are we really doing this?" Weiss asked.

"Hey I'm game," Coco smirked. "Besides it's just a little fun."

With some reluctance, they got seated. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were on the couch, Blake was on a chair next to them. Coco, Velvet and Nora had grabbed a few of chairs from the kitchen and pulled them to the small table while Ilia took the final chair next to the other side of the couch so they were all in a circle.

"So who's going first?" Yang asked.

"It's your idea," Ilia spoke up.

"All right…" Yang paused to think of something before grinning slightly evilly. "Never have I ever been in a threesome."

"Bitch," Coco said taking a shot not happy she was the first one ousted.

"Yang what the hell kind of question is that!" Weiss sputtered.

"A good one, didn't know you had it in you Coco." Yang said to the girl as she took her shot.

Coco shrugged. "Eh, I've only done it a few times. First time I was drunk at a party and these two hot guys were came up to me and made me the offer. Then there was the one with a guy and his girlfriend, that was kind of hot."

"Wait so did you and the girl…" Weiss trailed off.

Coco shrugged. "I'm bi so I switch it up a little."

Blake thought about her question. "Never have I dyed my hair."

Everyone looked around but no one took a shot, apparently, it was something none of them had tried before.

Coco grinned ready for her revenge. "Now it's my turn…never have I slept with Jaune."

"Oh come on," Yang rolled her eyes and took her shot. "That's a targeted blow."

Velvet looked a bit nervous. "Never, never have I ever been to Menagerie."

"Well that's boring," Coco sighed. "You got to do better next turn."

Yang, Ruby, Blake, Nora, Weiss, Ilia took shots. Team RWBY and JNP had gone to visit Blake's parents once as Ilia coughed a bit she looked at Velvet. "You never went?"

Velvet just shrugged, "I don't have family there or know anyone there. I've been meaning to visit but I keep getting busy with work."

"Alright my turn," Nora grinned. "Never have I ever…had sex in a public place."

"Nice!" Yang laughed.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Blake asked. "Do you mean like say out in the wilderness or in a public place out in the open or in a building?"

Nora thought about it. "Anywhere like a building that isn't your home, public venue, parks counts but is has to be within a city or town."

Blake sighed before taking a shot as did Yang, Coco.

"Blake didn't know you had it in you girl," Yang grinned. "I did it in a park once and in the bathroom of a club."

"Same on the last one," Coco nodded as both girls looked to Blake who was blushing.

"It was in an elevator."

"Unbelievable, I had thought you were better than Yang." Weiss sighed.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a little dangerous sex, it makes it more thrilling," Yang defended.

"And if you get caught?" Weiss challenged.

Yang shrugged. "Then it's an embarrassing story, you two didn't get caught did you?"

Blake paused as she then shook her head. "We were both kind of drunk and were making out and the elevator seemed to be taking so long so Sun pushed the emergency stop and well, we kind of had a quickie."

Weiss's eyes widened. "Wait! That wasn't when I invited you all to that party my mother was throwing for a charity for Faunus children wasn't it? I remember the elevator taking a long time and then you two…"

Blake blushed even more as Weiss matched her blush as the heiress' eyes widened as the realization set in.

"Blake!" Weiss shouted at her. "I used that elevator after you!"

"It's not like I could have said anything!" Blake said back.

"Well my turn," Ilia sighed and grinned. "Never have I slept with a man."

Everyone took a shot at that point.

Weiss figured it was time for some payback for that easy question. "Never have I slept with a woman."

"I should have seen that one coming," Ilia took a shot as Coco did the same but then Yang took one too.

"Wait Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Eh it was a one night stand before me and Jaune got together." Yang shrugged.

"Wait you're bi?" Coco asked.

Yang made a kind of motion with her hand. "I'm mainly straight but there's only been like…three, maybe four women I would consider trying it out with."

"Oh?" Ilia asked getting a bit curious.

"Well there was this girl in Signal that was kind of hot but I never got the nerve to ask her," Yang said feeling her head swim from the drinks. "Then there was Blake but that would be weird as she's not into women and she was also my partner. Plus she had a thing for Sun when he showed up, no matter how much she tried to deny it."

"Then it was with that woman before I got together with Jaune. Just to try it out you know? I was curious, she was hot and into it, fourth is Jade Violet."

"Wait, the actress?" Weiss asked. "You slept with her!?|

"No but I would like to, she's on both mine and Jaune's list." Yang admitted.

"List?" Ruby asked next.

"Yeah you know, a list of celebrities that if you ever met and get the chance to bang you get a pass on doing it." Yang shrugged.

"Damn she is hot," Coco licked her lips thinking of that actress she had seen her movies. Then she looked to Yang who she had to admit the woman was built like a brick house. Jaune had grown some too into a handsome man as well. "So you ever thought of trying out a threesome?"

"Coco!" Velvet said shocked by her partner.

Yang looked at Coco and she would admit the slightly older woman was sexy. "Jaune's birthday is coming up…"

"I don't believe I'm listening to this," Weiss pitched the bridge of her nose.

"We'll talk later," Yang told the girl who nodded.

"Why has this gone so sexual?" Ruby asked with a groan.

"Oh come on it's more fun this way," Yang waved it away. "Besides we're all adults here I'm sure there's nothing we could say that will shock us too much. Then again it's most likely not fair to you, I bet your sex life is kind of vanilla anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby fired back a bit irritated.

"Oh please you and Oscar are like the purest ones in our group."

"I would have figured Ren and Jaune were too," Blake said honestly as neither boy didn't really seem like the type that would be into anything too kinky.

"You might be surprised by Ren," Nora chuckled.

"Yeah and I corrupted Jaune long ago," Yang boasted.

They went around in another circle as the questions seemed to get only sexual in nature as the girls took their shots and started to loosen up a bit as they actively tried to think of good ones to use to see who had done what. When it got back to Ruby's turn she decided to see who had tried something she had never done before. "Never have I done it in the butt."

Blake, Yang, Coco and Weiss took a shot, everyone turned quickly to look at Weiss of all people.

"Whoa, seriously?" Nora asked.

"W-what?" Weiss noticed the looks.

"Damn points for being adventurous," Yang shrugged. "I only tried it a couple of times but Jaune's so big it just hurts too damn much."

"You got to work up to it," Blake blushed having similar issues when trying to do it like that with Sun.

Coco nodded. "Yeah I started with toys first and worked my way up to help loosen me up." Blake nodded her head, as that's what she had done.

"Wait work up to it?" Weiss blinked in confusion. "Don't you just use a bit of lube and that's it?"

Everyone sudden blinked looking at the confused woman until Yang spoke up.

"Oh my god she's a natural anal girl," Yang said in disbelief. She had heard some girls were just naturals with that kind of stuff but she never expected Weiss of all people to be it. "Guess with that stick gone there was more room."

"Care to say that again Yang," Weiss glared at her.

"Yang it's your turn," Ruby said quickly to prevent a fight of some kind.

"Oh alright," Yang pause to think of something good. "Never have I been caught having sex."

Ruby glared at her as she took a shot, as did Blake and Velvet.

"Parents walking in?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Yeah, my father was not happy with Sun for awhile after that." Blake sighed remembering that embarrassing day.

"For me it was my partner," Velvet glared at Coco.

"What? You were running late and I came over to see what would happen." Coco shrugged. "I didn't know you or your boyfriend at the time were going at it like-"

"Don't say it," the bunny Faunus warned her.

"Well it could have been worse," Weiss shrugged.

"It was!" Velvet blushed. "She started clapping and then asked if she could join!"

Everyone looked at the shades wearing woman who just shrugged. "Bi remember? Plus it was kind of hot, especially that thing you were wea-mrrhhff."

Velvet's hand reached over and clapped it over Coco's mouth.

"Ohhh, juicy so you like to dress up?" Yang grinned.

Velvet pulled back her hand and looked at the floor still blushing. "It was his idea."

"Which reminds me," Coco smiled seeing her turn was up. "Never have I ever dressed up for sex."

Velvet gave her partner a dirty look before taking a drink. As did Yang, Nora and Ruby which everyone looked at.

"W-what?" Ruby asked seeing all eyes on her.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"I like to role play sometimes okay!" Ruby blushed the drinks were starting to make her feel a bit buzzed since she wasn't much of a drinker she didn't have as much tolerance as the other girls.

"Oh you dress up for that?" Weiss asked and then blushed noticing what she said aloud. Then she looked to Blake. "Please go."

"Never have I ever, uh…used food during sex." Blake said.

Nora took a shot, as did Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"Wow, what did you guys use?" Ilia had thought about it but never tried it herself.

"Syrup," Nora said.

"Whip cream," said Weiss.

"Chocolate and strawberries," blushed Rudy.

"Chocolate and alcohol." Yang offered.

"Alcohol, how do you use that wouldn't it just go everywhere?" Weiss asked.

"Like this," Yang pushed her impressive breasts together. "Place it between my boobs but I don't think you can pull that off."

Weiss just huffed looking away, she was sensitive that she wasn't as endowed as any of her friends.

"Okay let's see, never have I ever been spanked during sex." Coco grinned seeing Velvet take a shot, she had a feeling her friend was a bit of a sub by this point. Blake took her shot as Coco wasn't surprised that girl's ass was made for a spanking. Yang wasn't a surprise but again it was Weiss and Ruby that surprised the rest of them.

"Jeez just what do you and Oscar get up to?" Yang shook her head.

"That's personal," Ruby told her.

"Okay, umm, oh." Velvet perked up realizing it was her turn. "Never have I ever called someone 'daddy' while having sex."

Yang wasn't going to drink until she remembered that one time she tried it out and swore taking a shot. Then to everyone's surprised Weiss and Ruby took shots as well.

"Seriously, you two?" Nora asked smiling.

"I-it's only a few times," Weiss blushed looking away.

Ruby was abnormally quiet, as Yang's star at her only seemed to intensify with each passing second before the red hooded young woman broke. "Okay it's my pet name for him when we're being naughty! Are you happy now?"

Yang's shocked look of surprise was actually kind of funny since she was finding out her cute and adorable little sister had a secret kinky side to her she never knew about.

"Okay my turn," Nora wasn't sure what to say as she thought about her options. "Never have I ever been tied up or restrained in sex. They wouldn't work on me anyway since I would just break them."

Yang sighed as she took her shot, Blake did as well. Then it was also Velvet, Weiss and Ruby taking the next shots they didn't expect.

"Damn Vel," Coco grinned at the blushing girl.

"Seriously Ruby?" Yang asked her sister.

"I can't help what I like!"

"Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I've…done that a few times, plus sometimes we switch it up and I'm the one tying him up." Weiss had a red hue on her face as the drinks were starting to kick in for her.

"Oh yeah now that I've done," Coco nodded. "I prefer to tie someone up then being tied though."

"I've gone back and forth too," Yang sighed so far she was taking more shots than she wanted.

"Never have I been blind folded during sex," Ilia said next as she thought of her next question.

Blake, Velvet, Nora, Weiss, Ruby and Yang took their shots.

"Damn that's a popular one," Coco laughed. "Good one girl."

"I didn't think it would be that common," Ilia said surprised by the results.

It was now Weiss' turn and she tried to think of something a bit safer. "Never have I ever thought about a team mate in a sexual manner."

Nora to no one's surprise took a shot but then so did Coco and Yang.

"Wait, Coco?" Velvet asked.

Coco leaned over a little drunk by this point smiling. "Oh but you're just so cute Vel. I've had a few moments of doing some solo work while thinking about you. But I know you're straight so I never pushed for it. Plus the boys on our team are hot too so I've thought about them now and then."

"O-oh okay," Velvet wasn't sure how to take that.

"Yang?" Blake asked nervously.

"Eh," Yang shrugged. "I had similar thoughts about Blake once or twice. But she's not into women and my partner so I didn't push it. Plus I think of her like a sister now, a hot sister but a sister."

"Thanks?" Blake said not sure how to take that last bit.

"Whose turn is it now?" Nora asked losing track.

"Mine," Ruby was trying hard not to think about her sister and one of her oldest best friends in a threesome. "Never have I ever eaten a girl out."

Ilia, Yang and Coco took their shots.

**-Later that night-**

The guys were returning to Oscar and Ruby's apartment. Oscar who had grown some since he had joined them was now as tall as Ren although Jaune still was taller than the other boys. Sun felt a bit tipsy as they had gone out for drinks and were walking back from the bar.

"Man I can't believe you took those shots," Sun clapped Jaune's back who looked a bit green.

"Please don't do that," Jaune moaned he had built up a bit of a tolerance being with Yang but he wasn't that much of a drinker in comparison. "Why did you make me do that?"

"Hey it was fun," Sun grinned.

"Sure was, glad you guys invited me," Flint had felt a bit of a third wheel as the rest were close friends and he only knew them through Weiss. But as the night went on they made him feel like he was part of the group.

"I just hope the girls had fun too," Ren stated although he was guessing he was going to be feeling this in the morning.

Oscar opened the door to find all the girls sprawled in the living room the girls were some were sleeping while others looked drunk. "W-what happened?"

Jaune saw the empty bottle on the living room table. "I have a guess."

"Nora you okay?" Ren asked gently nudging his girlfriend.

She only moaned as she opened up her eyes. "Oh hey Renny, we had fun."

"So I see. Think you can walk back to the hotel or do you want to stay here?"

"Hotel, something I want to show you." Nora said in a drunkenly sultry tone.

"Oh hey Lover Boy," Yang smiled up at him.

"Yang you okay?" Jaune asked.

"Oh you're always so good to me," Yang cooed pulling him down onto her. "Oh yeah I got a surprise for your birthday."

"What?" He asked.

"Shhhh, it's a secret." She drunkenly whispered.

"Okay you've clearing had enough." Jaune helped her up. "I'm getting you home."

"Good home, good, naked at home better." Yang started to strip off her top.

"Yang, we're at Ruby's!" Jaune panicked stopping her.

Yang slowly looked around as it slowly dawned on her that they weren't at their place. "Oh, sorry I'll wait."

Jaune sighed, "I better get her home."

"What about the rest," Sun looked to see Coco passed out on the floor, Velvet was snoring softly curled up in a chair as Ilia yawned on her own place on the floor opposite them.

"Don't wanna move," Ilia stated.

"Well those that can't make it home on their own can stay," Oscar sighed.

"That's so nice of you," Ruby swayed over to him as she lost her balance and he quickly took a step forward to catch her. "Oh thanks Oscar."

He sighed, "You girls really went a bit overboard."

"Yeah we were naughty," Ruby giggled. "I think I deserve to be punished, will you punish me Daddy? Maybe spank me and tell me I'm a good girl?"

"R-Ruby!" Oscar blushed seeing the looks he was getting from the guys.

"It's always the quiet ones," Sun shook his head helping Blake up. "You okay?"

She only muttered something he didn't catch as she cuddled up to him.

"Weiss you alright?" Flint got a mostly steady Weiss on her feet.

"Of course something like this, like this, is, uh, well, what was I saying?" She asked him.

He only smiled putting an arm around her waist leading to the door. "That we're going back to our hotel room after calling a cab."

"Oh right that, yes, that." She wobbled as he helped her to walk.

Oscar ended up helping Ruby to bed and then saw to those staying. He put Velvet in the guest room with Coco. Velvet wasn't an issue but when he picked up Coco she wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"H-hey!" He nearly dropped her.

"Oh Ruby is right you do taste nice you little cinnamon bun," she smirked resting her head against his shoulder.

Oscar groaned wondering what else Ruby had told them, hopefully they wouldn't remember much in the morning as he placed the woman next to her partner on the bed. He sighed growing up on a farm and then training as a Huntsman had given Oscar a bit of a build when puberty really hit him. So carrying both women wasn't too much trouble but he was going to have to be careful around Coco if she was like this again. The woman seemed to fall asleep snuggling up to her partner.

The last one left was Ilia who he placed on the couch and got a spare blanket out for her, the Faunus woman was out like a light by this point. With that done he got to the bedroom and saw a half naked Ruby who looked like she had been attempting to get out of her clothing had fallen asleep sprawled out on the bed.

Oscar sighed, "This is the woman I love." He shook his head with a grin as he finished the job to get her ready for bed. He also made sure she was on her stomach just in case, he hoped Ruby's hangover wouldn't be too bad in the morning.

**END**


End file.
